dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter fourteen
Chapter fourteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story A platoon of Vickers Type 432s attack the fleet just outside Cape-Suzette's cliffs, also bringing in some Bristol Type 152 Beaufort torpedo-bombers to combat the boats, where the aircraft-carriers have launched Blohm & Voss P 212-jet-fighters to combat them. All the while Trader-Moe's plane watches from the sidelines for some entertainment. "Can you see it Higher-for-Hire? your precious city has fallen" Klang taunts, "you monsters" Molly roars, "you won't getaway with this" Riven promised, "we'll see" Seymour taunts. At the same time Oscar was riding on a M29 Weasel-vehicle to town. Normally this vehicle was meant to traverse on snow, which comes in handy if it ever got used in Thembria (though they are used in other snowy locations), but right now Oscar's was driving to save Cape-Suzette, his and many more, along with T18 Boarhound-armored-cars. Upon arriving, much of the city lay mangled: several Do 217-bombers and Heinkel He 177 Greif-bombers (another kind of bomber intended for flying over long distances) cruise ominously over the many buildings. Several of both along with Ki-10-fighters were being engaged by Khan's Hotspur-fighters (Khan didn't take the invasion lightly) and some new Focke-Achgelis Fa 269-proto-tiltrotors, although several Northrop XP-56 Black Bullet-fighters are also flying in to stop the invaders. Despite the danger present, further emphasized by the presence of patrolling Type 1 Ho-Ha-half-track armored-personnel-carriers and Autoblinda Fiat-Ansaldo-armored-cars (having been airdropped by the He-177s) storming the city on the ground, the Uslandian squad will have to continue through off-road where they could sneak in, or so they hoped. Oscar still worried about Brycen, begging god that he was alright. Gigantic sensed this and lays a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Have faith Oscar, we'll find him and the others" he assured, "I hope so" Oscar whispered when suddenly a cannon-shot hits one M29 and kills it, the rest suddenly scatter or stop as out of nowhere one Ansaldo-car shows up ahead of them and continues firing while heading right toward them, while the T18s halt to engage the menace Oscar's weasel turned into a tunnel which unfortunately led to a street that was blocked one way by debris and an approaching Type 1 Ho-Ha-half-track at the other, trapping them, emerging from the personnel-carrier were various Jepangnesian-troopers and a high-ranking mantis-shrimp man who appropriately calls himself Shockwave, so named because of his species' incredible punches (the fastest in the world, and so powerful they can generate extreme heat from the friction of the sonic-booms), his sophisticated eyes scan the good guys chameleon-style before finally ending on Oscar and Gigantic, "Gigantic" he speaks gutturally, enough to make most of Gigantic's buddies shiver. Back with Kit, he was standing before the High Marshal on what Kit thinks to be some new kind of plane, though not of any plane Kit's seen before as it lifts off. "What do you think of my ride? called the Arado E.560, my personal flagship not unlike that accursed Iron Vulture, I call it the Glorious Overlord" the Marshal states as he tells Dawson to remove the handcuffs, Kit wasn't sure why the Marshal wants him free, but he knew he couldn't afford to lash out even if he is, and the Marshal knows it, "come closer child" he encourages and Kit slowly does, but stops at the base of the throne, "a little more" the Marshal requested and Kit walks until he was standing right in front of the pig, who studies Kit's airfoil, "where's Ramón and Nestor?" Kit repeated, "they're onboard, but first, I'd like you to meet a new friend of ours, he's even from an orphanage in Freeport like you" the Marshal replies, Kit was confused by this until the doors open and in walk Ramon and Nestor, "Kit" they both said and run to him, Kit rushes over and hugs them, "I wanna go home" Nestor wept, "it's alright Nestor, we will" Kit vowed before looking at their escort, and couldn't believe who it was, "Larry!?" he gasped at the teenage weasel-boy dressed in Thembrian-garment, "long time no see Kit" Larry taunts, yes it is Larry (full name Lawrence Maurice Hilliger), the very bully Kit tangoed with back in the Freeport-Home-for-Children was back, the scamps and Dawson look between them, "pretty bold move of you running away when I framed you, though I honestly thought for sure Witherspoon would nab you and send you to Marshland like I wanted, you certainly have my respect for being the first one that got away" Larry reminisces, "friend of yours?" Dan asks, "not really" Kit answers, "so you're the bully that kept him away from us and our family" Nestor growls, "yes I am" Larry taunts, Nestor tried to move toward him in vengeance but Ramon, having anticipated this holds him back, "and I must say, I thought you were completely relative-less, if that's a word" Larry remarks to Kit, "how did you get out of Marshland? last I heard you and your partners-in-crime got sent there after framing me" Kit reminds, "so you know about that eh? well principal-Barkley stated we would never be adopted because of our mental-problems, while I mostly blame my dad for that, I also blame you for getting us sent there, we didn't think we'd ever see the light at the end of the tunnel, but one day some guy named Douglas Benson secretly helped us escape, then offered us a chance at revenge by joining the Axis-Powers, and I must say, I'm glad we did" Larry describes punching Kit in the belly, causing Kit to clutch it, "Douglas Benson, as in Shere Khan's ex-employee Douglas Benson?" Kit wonders, "yeah, he told me you and him had history" Larry answers. Back with the battle outside Cape-Suzette, plane-after-plane drop out of the sky constantly, some landing on the boats below. However the tide turns when some M2 light tanks arrive at the cliffs to fill in for the destroyed guns and began attacking the Axis-aircraft, who couldn't believe it. One-by-one a He 274 or He 177 become so damaged they drop like flies and plunge into a watery-grave, occasionally taking some small fighters of both sides or even a boat down with them. The surviving ones retreat while they could. Many M32 Tank Recovery Vehicles and Austin K2/Y military-ambulances also arrive to tend to the wounded. Trader-Moe's plane stops gazing at the battle and leaves with the Axis-fleet. "Ha, you see? you've lost" Baloo taunts, "uh they still have gotten passed the cliffs" Rey reminds and Baloo suddenly feels stupid, much to the villain's amusement, "in that case ha" Macknee gloats, "I can only imagine what it looks like" Gregory says, "oh I hope Brycen and Oscar are okay" Lenora laments, "so do I, along with our parents" Ernie adds. If only they all knew what is going on there. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter fifteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction